


Tequila and lime

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: Missing scene from chapter 17. Ethan comes to pick Claire up for the gala, and stays for a bit of liquid courage.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 15





	Tequila and lime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hi! How are you guys? I really hope everyone is doing okay. This fic is the result of an idea that I saw on tumblr, and the dialogue in the chapter itself.   
> All characters in this piece are of age that allows them to drink legally. Please, be cautious and drink responsibly.  
> Enjoy! <3

„Were you all planning to get drunk before the fundraiser?” Ethan’s eyebrow didn’t even flinch when he asked, looking over the faces of residents standing near him. Claire bit back her laughter as her friends began to rush with their explanations, fearing what the attending might say.

“No!” Elijah exclaimed, realizing immediately how that sounded, adjusting the volume of his next words. “It’s just that… see, those glasses are actually for…”

He didn’t get very far. Ethan raised his hand slightly to stop him from talking any further. “Excellent plan. Count me in.”

Claire observed with amusement clear as day as her friends cheered and turned towards the kitchen counter to prepare the components. Ethan breathed in and out deeply, resisting the urge to pinch his nose. Not at the situation around him, but at the sole fact that he was about to willingly subject himself to a whole night of sucking up to rich people. He wasn’t complaining, because Edenbrook needed it, needed him to put his game face on, suck it up and just do it.

The fact that he was going to have Claire with him for most of the evening made him think that he just might survive it. When they combined their forces, they were unstoppable. The thought reassured him, and suddenly, he wasn’t dreading the gala as much anymore.

Of course, it would be ideal if he could focus on the task ahead of him. But he didn’t have that luxury. From the moment he saw Claire emerging from behind the door, he felt out of breath. She always looked amazing, but the dress did things to him. Red was definitely her color, complimenting her hair and bringing out her bright green eyes. If he paid too much attention to the details of the fabric or let his eyes explore all the ways it hugged her curves for too long, he wasn’t sure if they would even make it to the goddamn gala.

“Okay, let’s get this show on the road.” Jackie rubbed her hands together, grinning from ear to ear. “Aurora, give me that saltshaker, I’ll show you all how it’s done.”

“You’ve been living with us for over a year now.” Elijah argued, pouring the last glass of tequila before putting the bottle down on the table. She grinned in response, putting some salt on her palm and then taking the glass into her other hand.

“Exactly.” She said, then licked the salt and slammed the glass onto the table after she downed the shot, reaching for the wedge of lime and sucking on it. Sienna laughed, nudging Elijah with her elbow to prompt him to do the next shot with her.

Ethan, strange as it seemed to him, didn’t feel as out of place as he thought he would. Every time he thought of spending time with Claire like that, surrounded by her friends, he could feel uncertainty creep into his mind. Age difference was only a fraction of it. The fact that at least half of her friend group was aware that Claire and he had any kind of history played a much bigger role. Elijah and Sienna caught him sneaking out of her room the morning after her hearing after all.

He felt ridiculous when he realized that even though they were residents and in any other circumstance, he wouldn’t even spare them a glance outside of work, the fact that they were _her_ friends and she clearly cared about them a lot, made him want them to… tolerate him? ‘Like’ was a big and ridiculous word that he would hardly use to describe the situation, but it was something in that tone. They were important to her; she was important to him. And so, even if only by association, he wanted them to be at least acquaintances.

The loud sound of glass hitting the table shook him out of his thoughts. He realized that Claire was staring at him, her eyes running along the details of his tux. The look in her eyes told him that she was most likely remembering the first time she saw him in these clothes, all those months ago, in Miami.

He wanted to curse for letting himself even think about the way she looked that night; about the way she sighed his name when he kissed her neck; about the warmth of her hand against the skin of his chest. Her dress was almost as enticing as the one she was wearing now, the only difference between their time in Miami and now was the fact that he could openly stare at her and not hide his interest. Well, as openly as their current circumstance allowed.

“We look quite ready, don’t you think?” Claire echoed his own words from Miami, the corners of her perfectly painted lips going up, forming a private smile. He couldn’t resist a smile of his own if he tried.

“Absolutely.”

Without a warning, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the table, preparing two shots of tequila along with salt and lime. She turned to him, nodding her head. “You up for this?”

“Game on, Herondale.” Ethan replied, reaching for the salt. As they both licked it off their palms, their eyes met, a hint of desire in hers teasing him gently. He took the glass and was about to lift it to his mouth when she hooked her elbow around his, bringing them closer together.

“We’re doing this the right way. Cheers.” She giggled at his initial confusion, waiting for him to catch on, then both of them tipped the glass back when it touched their lips. Ethan placed it back on the table with his other hand, his arm still locked with Claire, while she was… wincing. It took all of his strength to not laugh, but he couldn’t resist a smirk at her reaction. She coughed while speaking. “I forgot how… disgusting that is.”

“And here I was thinking the person that suggests a drink can actually hold their alcohol.” He taunted her, laughing at her glare. Their gazes were locked in a tight embrace, and they were standing so close to each other that they could feel each other’s body’s heat.

“You two would make a cute couple.” Sienna called out to them, bursting their little bubble. Both Ethan and Claire looked away from each other in less than a second, staring at the resident with wide eyes. But they didn’t step away, at least not immediately. The Blonde was the first one to let go, blushing slightly and pretending to busy herself with the lime they didn’t get to taste.

Meanwhile, when she thought Claire wasn’t looking, Sienna glanced at Ethan with an obvious question in her eyes. _Did you tell her?_ He didn’t respond in any way, not wanting to risk others noticing their silent exchange. Claire did notice, nudging his arm with her elbow playfully. Unsurprisingly, he shook his head, mouthing ‘later’, but his cheeks reddened slightly.

Three rounds of shots later, Jackie clapped her hands loudly to get everyone’s attention. “As fun as this is, if we don’t leave now, we’re gonna be late and drunk.”

Ethan walked away to call for two cabs, leaving Claire’s side empty and creating an opening for Sienna. She slid up to her friend, hugging her to her side and dropping her voice to the whisper.

“Is there something I should know about you two?”

She hesitated, looking over her shoulder at Ethan. He stood by the door, phone by his ear. Their eyes met for a moment, a goofy smile growing on his face. Claire turned back to her friend, shrugging her shoulders, and pressing her index finger to her lips innocently.


End file.
